


Black Is *Not* A Negation Of Color

by myboi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Color AU, Depression, Gavin/golden, Geoff/purple, Jack/green, Michael/red, Multi, Ryan/black, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboi/pseuds/myboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everyone has a color. White is the deadest color, when all of you fades. Jack is emeralds and grass. Geoff is orchids and royalty. Gavin is the golden boy. Michael is as red as the curls on his head... And Ryan is charcoal. But if white is the deadest color, maybe black is the liveliest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super bad, but try to enjoy it, yeah?

When Geoff laughed, his colors grew deeper purples than anyone could ever have imagined. When Michael yelled, the red burned so vividly that it burned your eyes. When Jack was focused, green exasperated all of them. When Gavin got confused, the yellows more powerful than the sun shone through. But when Ryan did anything, black was the only encompassing factor.   
“What are you DOING?”  
Michael’s scarlet flooded through his veins as the pale rose of his skin grew harsher.  
“Wot the… Oh! Micco! Your house is on fire!”  
As the golden boy’s eyes trained onto the minecraft game in front of him, he emitted a copper glow.  
“Yeah, I know. Who do you think’s the asshole who set it like that?”  
The flames subsided as the giggles grew from both of them.  
“At least I’m not sitting there building a house!”  
Gavin glanced over at the emerald radiance and smiled.  
“Whu?”   
Jack’s concentration broke as Geoff started deeply chuckling, violet in his touch.  
“I’m in love with buffoons.”  
Geoff’s belly laughing spread into Ryan and he smiled. As Ryan looked down as his hand, also holding a controller, he quickly gave himself a neutral disposition. He watched his charcoal fingertips pulse to inky blackness and then recede to an ashy dark gray. Ryan frowned, making the gray grow even paler.  
“Hey Ryan? You ok? Ya look a bit white.”  
Jack’s pine colored eyes deepened with concern as the gray man was shaken from thought.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Just feeling down in the dumps is all.”  
“Aww baby. You’ve been really gray lately, though. Are you seriously ok, dude?”  
Geoff was the color of spring orchids now, and all the boys were facing Ryan, making sure their lover was alright. This gave the room an atmosphere of vivid vibrance as concern arose in all of the men.  
“I’m great! I’d be white if it weren’t for all of you!”  
Ryan tried to reassure his mates, only making them nervous at the mention of white. People were only white when they were dead.   
“Ryan, I think you need some color in you.”  
The copper Brit was beaming and grasped the obsidian man’s hands, pulling him upward.  
“Black isn't a color. So I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish.”  
Ryan said, the charcoal lightening more.  
“Black is the best color, you dope. It's beautiful and deep and intelligent.”  
Coral emanated from the curly haired lad.  
“Sounds like him, alright.”  
Green pastures and a jolly laugh caused Ryan's face to flush inky. At the thought of this the man bleached his face and grew sullen, self conscious of the darkness in his veins. A knock at the doors of the AH office sent orange rays through the men.  
“Lads, gents, we have a new branch of the company! It's not out to the audience yet, but that's because we need a logo. Jon has designed the logo, but we need the colors for it. And since you're the most colorful group I can find, I want you to try to find a color scheme.”  
Burnie’s sun rays flooded the ears in the office and everyone got right to work shouting out their individual colors. Once it had settled, Ryan, building confidence, tried to interject.  
“Maybe, uh, we could make it black?”  
“Ryan! Black is sooo dull! No one would ever like that color!”  
Gavin tripped on his words, swallowing hard and regretting them immediately.  
“Rye-bread I didn't mean-”  
“No I see. No one can love the color black. It's dull, and boring, and depressing. Yeah I know.”  
Ryan grew paler with every word, leaving in a puff that was the color of an almost storm cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inky blackness that would only ever be negative space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't 100 percent know where this is going so please comment and give me directions. I know I write a lot of depressing stuff but tbh that's all I'm good at so if I should steer away from that lemme know and I'll try it. Also huge shout out to the Ladies Of RT for all the support. Couldn't have done it without them (go join the facebook group if you're a lady who loves roosterteeth!)

The inky man was alone, in the bathroom at work, running cold water on his wrists to feel a distraction. He looked down, tears were festering.

He couldn’t be loved.

That’d be absurd.

No one liked the color black.

Black was selfish.

It swallowed up light and goodness.

Black was dirty.

And all Ryan could think was how that was beginning to sound a lot like him. Blackness with a hexadecimal code of  000000\. HE wasn’t on a rainbow anywhere, he wasn’t natural. He wasn’t as rich as the golden Gavin, he wasn’t as earthy as the emerald Jack, he wasn’t a velvet Geoff or a tulip colored Michael; he was a void.

Knock knock

The wood of the thin bathroom door in the bungalow shook as a fist rapped on it.

“Ryan. I-I’m real sorry I said that. Black is so lovely. You-you’re so lovely. Please talk to me.”

Gavin’s rays could be seen under the door. He must be sorry. He’s beeming it.

“Go away.”

Ryan was surprised at how raspy his voice was. It was dry and gross. 

“I just really hope you’ll forgive me.”

Footsteps. Then he was gone. Ryan was weak, he was growing more pale at a consistent rate. He was dizzy and just wanted to be wanted. Gavin was lying, they all were. They were so beautiful and he was an inky blackness that would only be negative space. Paler, paler…

And his body went as slack.

 

“Ryan? Ryannn! You can’t still be mad. You’ve been in there for a long while and I have to wee.”

“Ryan?”

Ryan was paralyzed. He could hear, but was too weak to move. He could feel nothing, only empty falling and a ringing when Gavin called for him. He wanted to reach out to Gavin and say “No! I’m not mad and I love you and you were right.” But he couldn’t. He heard shuffling outside the door, then mumbling that he could just make out.

“Hey lads I think something is wrong”

“Like what?”

“Like he won’t answer me.”

“You think he’s alright?”

“I- don’t know”

“Hey Buddy. It’s Michael. Are you ok? We’re worried.”

Shit. Now Michael is involved. Ryan hoped this killed him.

“Ryan. Dude. You need to answer and we’ll leave you alone but we need a response.”

He could give them nothing. 

“Go get Geoff”

Shuffling and fiddling with the door handle which he had locked.

“Alright Ryan. We’re going to get you out of there. I love you very much and I’ll be right there. Keep listening to my voice.”

Ryan was fading. He couldn’t keep his mind going and his vision was cloudy. He saw a mixture of worried colors outside the door and heard a lot of footsteps.

“It’s Geoff. Jack is here and we are going to knock down the door.”

There was pounding.

Once, twice, three times.

The third one and he was face down on the linoleum, his strength was fading too fast.

“Ryan oh my god you’re so white.”

Geoff.

“Ryan we are going to get you out”

Jack.

Voices were mixing. 

“I love him and I need him”

British.

He must have been flipped onto his back at some point. He could see swirls start to turn into a face. Michael’s face. 

“You’re okay, baby. I love you. Stay with me.”

Vision faded in and out.

“You’re beautiful. No matter what color you are you are the prettiest.”

Gone.


End file.
